Goldenpurr's Beginning
by Goldenpurr
Summary: Baillie is just a regular lioness, living without a pack, in a forest, next to a farm, with a completely normal life; then everything changes thanks to the heartless actions of an overprotective farmer. Its a really short book with a lot of short chapters, but it all has deeper meaning, explained in later books(which are longer). Please read it, I really want a reason to post more.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Intro_**

Baillie loved dreaming, it took her to a world that she could never go in the real world. She always had nice dreams, even in the hardest of times. Her favorite part of the day is when she cuddles up in her nest, shut s her eyes, and dreams. But of course, when she wakes up in the morning, and remembers that all that happened in her dream never really happened, her mood drops and she wishes it was all real.

Baillie is a lioness; her mother escaped a zoo before she was born, now her and her family live in a forest right next to a farm. The farm has a forest on both sides of it-the west and the east forests- a large river behind it and a road in front of it, but the forests are long and thick, providing much cover for her and her family. Her mother says that in the east forest there are wild cats, but no one has been brave enough to look.

She lives a good life, there is plenty of food, even in the winter, because they can all ways get a chicken or two from the farm, and the forest are full of prey. They have a great source of water that is all ways clean and full. Plus the forest provides plenty of shelter, so it's a nice, stable life, but it's too stable, there are not enough surprises, you always know what's coming. Baillie hates it. She wishes that someone would come take her on an adventure, away from this awful place. But like in all stories, you wish you could have something until you have it then you don't want it any more.

It all started on graduation day, the day when a lion or lioness leaves his or her family to find another pack, or in this case find a shelter and live alone. Baillie was the happiest of all her family to be leaving.

"Oh my rabbit's tail! It's finally here, graduation day! I can't believe it's here!"

"Calm down Baillie! It's just graduation, it's not the most important day of your life!"

"Oh yeah Delilah, then what is?"

"When you meet your mate!"

"Of course you would say that! All you ever think about is boys!"

"She has a point there Delilah"

"Oh be quiet Gill, all you ever think about is the river! Let's go swim in the river, let's go bath in the river, let's go fish in the river!"

Just as it look like they were going to maul each other, there mother came over. "Now everybody calm down" their mother said in a soothing voice. "Baillie has a great reason to be excited, and so do all of you, graduation is very important to all lions, some more than others." They all knew their mother was right, but couldn't stop glaring at each other.

About an hour later their mother jumped on top of the cave, like she does when she is going to announce something. "My children, all four, gather in the cave, it is time for your graduation." Baillie froze with excitement, she had been waiting her whole life to live an unstable life, full with adventure and freedom, and it was finally here.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

**_The Graduation_**

**_(Short chapter, sorry)_**

"I call up my first born, Delilah." Delilah was the oldest of the four, and the most calm and uncaring when it came to graduation. She slowly walked up to her mother, strong and elegant. "My first born, Delilah, born from Maddy and Nova, sister to Thorn, Baillie, and Gill. You trained from the age of three moons; you were always calm and considerate, yet skillful. I, your mother and mentor for you since three moons old, now announce that you, Delilah, are free, to go search for another pride, find a mate, have cubs, and live." Announced their mother obviously very proud.

"Oooohhh, why do I have to be the third born; now I'm third to graduate." Baillie complained with great jealousy.

"I call my second born, Thorn." He walked slowly up to his mother, ferociously and full of anger. "My second born, Thorn, born from Maddy and Nova, brother to Delilah, Baillie, and Gill. You trained from the age of four moons; you were never happy and were always vicious and loved to rip apart your prey. I, your mother and mentor for you since four moons old, now announce that you, Thorn, are free, to go search for another pride, find a mate, have cubs, and live." Thorn stalked away.

"I'm up." Baillie froze with anticipation and excitement.

"I call up my third born, Baillie." She briskly walked up to her mother, tense and scared. "My third born, Baillie, born from Maddy and Nova, sister to Delilah, Thorn, and Gill. You trained from the age of three moons; you were always joyful and engaged. I, your mother and mentor for you since three moons old, now announce that you, Baillie, are free, to go search for another pride, find a mate, have cubs, and live."

It has finally happen, Baillie was free.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Freedom_**

**_Once again a short chapter so sorry. The beginning is a little slow going and short, but it gets better._**

Baillie ran as fast as she could out of the cave, on and on, running jumping, practically flying through the forest. As soon as she got to the edge of their territory she skid to a halt; she had never been out of the territory before. Slowly she lifted up her paw and hesitantly moved it forward and placed on the other side. She pressed her pads firmly into the dirt, and flung herself onto the other side, doing a back flip in midair.

"Oh my rabbit's tail I'm finally free! I'm going to go hunt and find shelter and swim in the river and claim trees and jump across the tree tops and fly with the birds!" she yelled at herself.

She suddenly stopped and smelled the air. She heard a rustle in the leaves. She slowly walked toward the sound, and through a bush. Then she spotted a rabbit, facing the opposite direction of her.

_Great! My first catch alone!_ She thought to herself.

She gently dropped into a crouch and silently moved toward the prey. She stepped on a twig but before her kill could even move a muscle, she was on top of it. Her mother always said she was a good hunter, but little did she know, she was abnormally good at it, and many other things that she never even knew existed.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Not the Best Reunion_**

**_A long chapter? OMG!_**

It's been about two moons now and Baillie loves her freedom. She is thriving in the wild. With her great hunting skills, she is very well-fed and she found out that she can drink the dew off of leaves as water. She has been moving around from place to place on the west forest, but hasn't gone into the field or anywhere else. She was looking around for some prey when she spotted a deer.

_Is that a _deer_? I've never seen one of those and mama never taught us how to catch them. I'll just try my best._

She crouched down and slowly began to stalk the deer, she was within three feet of it- close enough to jump at- she leaped up and forcefully came down onto the deer, without it even noticing her until she was already on top of it.

_Huh, I guess I'm pretty good at this._ Baillie purred at the thought.

Then, out of nowhere, a large creature jumps up out of the underbrush and lands hard onto Baillie's back and wastes no time flipping her over. She looks up to see her older brother, Thorn, staring viciously down at her.

"Thorn! It's me, Baillie! Your sister! Please, don't hurt me!" Baillie cries out, terrified and in pain.

The horrifying voice of her brother growls back at her. "You're on _my_ side of the forest, get out and never come back!"

"But, but Thorn, I'm your_ sister_, we were litter mates," Baillie's tone suddenly changed from being confused to begin more serious, "and we _share_ this forest, and if you don't want to have that then I will gladly fight for it."

"Fine then, have it your way." Thorn tightened his grip on his sister and just before he bit her neck she used all her strength to push him off of her. Now that she was less vulnerable she quickly went through all the fighting training Maddy taught her.

_Left paw here, right paw her, pressure on this leg and push off._ She thought to herself.

She launched herself forward at top speed, plowing into her brother. She knocked him over and pounced on top of his stomach, digging her claws into him. She scratched roughly at his chest a few times before stopping and looking at what she had done to her brother. She stared blankly at his bloody, torn up underbelly and pain wrecked face.

"What have I down!?" She thought out loud to herself.

Her brother used all his might to stand up while Baillie was distracted. He rammed into her, full force, and knowing he could win the battle, he used the time he gained to run away as fast as he could. Baillie, recovering quickly, got up and ran after him, thinking she might be able to help him with the wounds she had just given him. She followed the trail of fresh blood all the way to the road where she found her brother catching his breath and trying to figure out how to escape.

When he noticed that Baillie had caught up to him, he attempted to run across the road, only to find that a car was coming straight toward him. Thinking that he would be killed by Baillie if he turned back, he kept running forward. The car in attempt to avoid hitting the lion, slammed on their breaks, but only in vain, for it was too late.

The car rammed into Thorn's body and sent him flying to the other side of the road. Baillie stands there, petrified by the sight of the still lump laying on the other side of the road. She stayed there for a while, unable to take her eyes off of the motionless heap. Till dusk she remained there until her stomach started to growl and her mouth was starting to become dry. She tried to sleep that night but she couldn't get the image of the unmoving body of her brother-who she at one point loved-out of her mind and couldn't stop thinking that it was all_ her_ fault that he was dead.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

**_It Must Have Been The Vultures_**

**_Very short but dramatic, and you wont understand it for a very very long time (like the 5th book)._**

The next morning Baillie awoke at dawn, having hardly gotten any sleep the other night. She couldn't ignore the strong urge she felt in her gut to go and see if the body was still there. She solemnly made the trip over to the road. She, to her surprise, found that the hump of her brother's body was no longer there.

From what she could see, there were blood trails on the ground on the other side of the street, but it seemed like whatever took it away dragged him, not him getting up and walking. "It must have been vultures or something." Baillie tried to convince herself, but she couldn't get the thought that it wasn't actually vultures out of the back of her mind. Little did she know that she was correct about that, it wasn't flesh-eating, scavenging vultures, but something _much_ worse.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

**_The Prophacy_**

**_And another long chapter, yay!_**

Normally Baillie's dreams were good, and allowed her to be relived from the hardships in her life. She had never had a bad dream, so nothing had prepared her for this.

Baillie was in a forest, but it wasn't like the west forest, it was different. The forest had less light then the one she was used to, meaning that its trees had thicker leaves, and, although it was a dream, it smelled much different; it smelled more of mold and decay then of the fresh grass and prey smell that she was used to. Another thing that was of was she felt like there was a pain in her leg, unlike any pain she had felt before. The last thing was the fact that she wasn't alone.

There was a small, lean cat in front of her. It had the structure of a female and a few other things that told her the cat wasn't a male. The she-cat had a calico coat, but instead of the usual white, tan, and black, this cat was dark blue, pink, and green with shining light green eyes.

The multi-colored she-cat finally spoke.

"Hello Baillie."

"Um… hello? How do you know my name?"

"I'm a very smart cat, dear, and I have been waiting for this moment for a very long time."

"Uh… What?"

"For your prophecy." The she cat meowed satisfactorily.

"What's a pro-"Baillie was cut off by the she-cat.

"Hush, dear, I do not have much time." The she-cat hurried. "Baillie, in the dreaded days of pain and hunger your life will be put in the skillful yet caring paws of a crystal cloud."

"What do you mean?"

"This is like hunting my dear, you will wait and wait until the right moment comes and then you will understand it."

"What else do you know?"

"I know much more, my dear, more than you will be able to understand."

"Then explain it to me!"

"I am very sorry, but if I tell you too much you will allow this knowledge to affect your future decisions and some of those decisions will alter the future, and I will not be the one to cause those decisions, whether they are for the better or the worse." Said the she-cat with great wisdom.

"Who are you?"

"I am Hummingstar"

"Can I tell anyone about this?"

"You may tell the first you meet that, like me, shares the namesake of the stars, and they, under the power of Silverpelt, shall decide who else shall know." Said Hummingstar.

"Just remember, In the days of pain and hunger, your life will be put in the hands of a crystal cloud." Hummingstar meowed as she faded into unknown darkness. Suddenly  
Baillie awoke; she was panting heavily, and was very confused about what to do next.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

**_The Killer in the Farm_**

**_Longer than most of my chapters so yay._**

A few mornings after Baillie got the prophecy, she was wandering around trying to explore, but - having been walking freely in the wild for 3 moons now - she had seen it all. And yet she was still unable to fathom what the strange cat Hummingstar had meant. She was near the far edge of the forest when she heard screeching sounds coming from the direction of the fields.

_Rahhh! What is that sound!?_

Baillie crouched down and crept into the underbrush and toward the hideous sound. She stepped into the clearing trying to stay quiet and hidden, for she didn't know what she would see. She looked out to see strange creatures, but she vaguely remembered her mother speaking of them. "There are tall, pale creatures with no fur that walk on two legs and have weird looking, split paws; I have come to know them as Oddpaws." She could imagine it perfectly. She missed her family quite a bit, but was still happy to be free. But what were these Oddpaws doing around here? She remembered her mother saying that they only lived in the cities in large packs. She then noticed the large structure in the very center of the field.

_That must be the Oddpaw den. _That explained why they were here.

There was a young female Oddpaw cub running around and her mother was watching from a distance. The father was nowhere to be seen. As she was looking for the father Oddpaw, she noticed something at the edge of the East Forest. It was a coyote.

She had never seen one but as always, her mother was very in-depth with her descriptions of the other creatures she would see. The coyote started to stalk out from the forest and then burst into a run. 

_Oh no! It's going to hurt the cub!_

Although the cub was not hers or even of her kind, it was still a cub, and she felt the need to help it. But before Baillie could do anything, the mother let out a high pitched screech, and another Oddpaw came running out of the nest. 

_That's probably the father. He will help save the cub, especially since it's his. _Then Baillie noticed a strange item in his hand.

The item was long and thin. It had a strange shape that looked like a bent twig. It had two pipes coming out of where the Oddpaw was holding it and it was open at the opposite side.

_What is that?_

Before Baillie could figure out what the item was, the Oddpaw pulled it up toward his face and held it firm with his split paws. He pointed it directly at the coyote. He pushed something on the handle and out of nowhere there was a huge boom. Something came flying out of the item; it was going so fast that Baillie almost couldn't see it. It hit directly into the coyote and he fell limp automatically. Everything around Baillie seemed to go silent and all she could focus on was the dead coyote and the image in her mind of her unmoving brother across the road.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Run_**

**_ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER I warned you_**

Baillie stood there, petrified. After what felt like years Baillie was finally able to focus back on the world around her. She was still terrified though. The Oddpaw began to look around. He looks right next to her and moved his gaze to look straight at her.

Baillie slowly turned around and before the Oddpaw could do the same to her as he did to the coyote, she began to run. She ran and ran as fast as she could, grief and horror clouding her vision, and her thoughts.

The last time she had ran this far this fast was right after her graduation. That time, though, she was able to ignore exhaustion because she was surrounded by joy. This time, however, she was able to run because she was surrounded by grief and fear for her life, and the life of others.

_If the Oddpaw was able to do that to a coyote so effortlessly, he could easily do that to any creature that crosses his path, including my lion kin. _Although she was scared, her mind still worked quiet well, going through all the possibilities, ideas, opportunities, tactics and anything else that might need to be thought of. Her mind, as well as her body, was perfect for a fight, maybe even a leader.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

**_What now?_**

**_Sorry its short, and sorry I never update, but nobody is reviewing it and I feel like nobody cares about my story, and that is probably true but whatever. _**

It had been many days since Baillie's encounter with the Oddpaw. Once again she had many horrifying nightmares, none like she had ever had before. Yet she hadn't heard from the weird she-cat Hummingstar ever since their first meeting, and Baillie was both comforted and unnerved by this. She was glad by this because it was a strange and scary dream and didn't want to experience it or anything like it ever again. Yet Baillie hated that she wasn't able to understand what the strange cat had meant.

Hummingstar said that "In the dreaded days of pain and hunger, your life will be put in the paws of a crystal cloud." So many questions whirled around the young cats head. _What are the dreaded days of pain and hunger? What is a crystal cloud? Why would my life be put in its paws? How, or will it save me? Does it have anything to do with the farm and that item? _Baillie wanted so bad to be able to ask Hummingstar these things, but she wasn't sure how to contact her. If she knew she probably would have done it by now.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

**_The Fish That Changed A Life_**

**_So sorry I haven't posted, I was grounded for a while because of school, but I'm back and will try to keep posting._**

Baillie has gone anywhere near the Oddpaw den since that dreadful day. She hasn't gotten close to the road either. She's been staying along the river, getting food by fishing, and trying to forget all about the grief she has been tormented by the past month. But one quiet day she made a mistake that would change her life forever.

She was wading around in the river trying to catch so fish when she saw a large bass close enough to get.

_You're a big guy, aren't you? It's a shame you wont get to pass that to your cubs._

She slowly moved toward the bass, making as little wake as possible. The fish noticed her and started swimming away. _Oh no, you aren't getting away. You're the first fish I've seen for three days._

Baillie swam after the fish, although the fish was in his natural habitat, Baillie still managed to keep up with it. After swimming down the river- farther than Baillie would have liked- the fish swam out into the deeper part of the river. Knowing that she couldn't go into that area, Baillie turned around and swam out of the river. She got out and looked around.

She frozen with fear at what she saw. The male Oddpaw was standing next to his nest with The Item in his hand, and it was pointed right at her.

_**I feel like being a meow and leaving you there for a bit, so enjoy the suspense while I work on the next chapter. **_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_**

**_The Shot Heard Around The Forest_**

**_THE CHAPTER YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!_**

The Oddpaw just stood there for a moment, just staring at her, with a look of what seemed to be disbelief. This was a good chance for Baillie to run, but she was afraid that if she moved, it would shoot her. They just stood there but as soon as it had come, her chance to run was over.

The Oddpaw pulled The Item toward his face, and made the move that would change Baillie, and later his, life forever. The projectile came flying out of The Item and before Baillie could move, she felt a pain in her leg that was unlike any she had felt before. Fearing for her life she ran to the nearest shelter she could find.

She ran deep into the closest forest and found a cave. She ran in and laid down, only then did she notice where she was. She wasn't in the forest where she had grown up. This forest was much different.

The forest had less light then the one she was used to, meaning that its trees had thicker leaves, and, it smelled much different; it smelled more of mold and decay then of the fresh grass and prey smell that she was used to. She remembered the forest she was in in her dream. It was exactly the same. This was the East Forest and it was also the forest from her dream. Then she noticed her leg.

The pain from the shot was unbearable. She looked to where she felt the pain and saw a horrific sight. There was a hole in her back right thigh, it was oozing blood and stung like nothing Baillie could have imagined before now. She turned her head and began to lick the wound.

_Agghhhh. How could something do this to me!? I never did anything wrong! All I did was try and catch a fish and now this happens to me. Let's see if I can walk. _Baillie slowly tried to stand, immediately falling back on her side. _How am I going to be able to hunt!? Well ill just hope I can heal before I need to worry about food. _But that hope was not going to happen. Not at all.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_**

**_Infection_**

**_I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read and/or reviewed my story. This book means a lot to me and is practically my life. Please keep reading and supporting me, and I will thank you with updating. The books are slow going, short, and a little confusing at first, but don't stop reading because not to long from now it will all make sense._**

Baillie's leg was not doing well. In fact her leg has just gotten worse and worse sense the first day of injury. Baillie had noticed it was getting much dirtier than would have been good. She was going through what she remembered from her mother's instructions on how to clean wounds when she had discovered what might have been happing to it.

"If you ever get injured while hunting or fighting, you have to clean your wounds. To clean them you must lick it and avoid using it for a day or two. If you don't clean it good enough or it is a very severe wound, there is a chance it will get infected. You can tell when if it gets infected because it well be yellow around the edges and the surrounding skin will be tender and inflamed. If that happens, only Nature can control your fate." Baillie remembered her mother's instructions and warning quite clearly. _I think I have an infection. This injury matches her description perfectly. Well that's just great! I cant even get up, let alone walk or hunt. How am I going to survive?! That Oddpaw! I swear _if_ I live through this I _will_ make him regret what he did to me. If. _

**_GOD ON WORD THESE CHAPTERS LOOK SO MUCH LONGER!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13_**

**_Dying Breath_**

**_I feel so bad that I have'nt been updating! A lot is going on in my life, but I will start updating more. Please don't hate me everybody!_**

Baillie has been fighting the infection, fighting and fighting, but it's no use. She has accepted the fact that death is near and that the next time she goes to sleep she will probably never wake. Her eyelids where drooping with every breath. She's been fighting her exhaustion for several days, but she knew that she couldn't fight it any more.

She took her last glimpse of the sun from the entrance of the cave, knowing it was the last light she would ever see. She let her eyes close, it felt good to let her eyes rest. The darkness swept over her vision, and she went to sleep, knowing she would never wake.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14_**

**_Crystalcloud_**

**_LAST CHAPTER!_**

Baillie's eyes drifted open. She was in a small clearing, with light drifting through the dome of leaves. _Ok, so either this is what death is like, or I'm somehow magically not dead, but both are equally impossible. _Then she noticed the small white creature sitting in front of her, with its back to her.

"You're awake." said what must have been the creature. It turned around and Baillie saw that it was a she-cat. "Wh-where am I?" Baillie stuttered, her mouth was surprisingly moist, although her throat hurt. "That doesn't matter now." Said the she-cat. "Who are you?" "I" announced the she-cat, "am Crystalcloud."

**_Please tell me that at least one person knows where Crystalcloud was seen earlier in the book._**


End file.
